


Just Him

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, College, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Explanations, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Law School, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions, Rejection, Students, University, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Back at college, when Kane tried to Kiss Jackson he made it clear that he wasn't going to fuck up his relationship with Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> This is something I never thought I'd actually write and now I really like it for different reasons I won't say here because I don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> I just hope that people will tell me what they think since I don't write this for me and because I'm very curious. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> * Thanks so much to WhenAngelsFall and LennaNightrunner for their help and advice.

Jackson had stretched himself on his bed in his room with his eyes closed. Not sleeping, just trying to relax for fifteen minutes before going down to the library for another session of studying. The dorm is quiet at this time because most of the students are in class, working or simply somewhere else.

The door opens and Kane comes in with his backpack which he leaves on the floor before throwing himself on the bed, lying next to Jackson.

"If I read that chapter of civ pro(*) one more time, I think my head will literally explode, man. You have to help me with that shit, okay? I can't find a way to memorize it!" Kane says, running his right hand through his hair. (*Civ pro = Civil Procedure / subject of Law school.)

"Please, say you'll help me," Kane begs in a hopeful voice.

Jackson doesn't bother opening his eyes. "I'm trying to relax here."

"Yeah, and I'm freaking out here... fucking pleadings and shit... it's so fucking boring. I fall asleep every time I open that book."

"You aren't going to shut up, are you?" Jackson says, finally opening his eyes and looking at Kane who is pressed up against him on his right side since that bed is not intended for two people.

Everything happens so fast that Jackson doesn't see it coming. One second Kane is just looking at him and the next he's rolled over straddling him with his lips against Jackson's, kissing him.

Jackson pushes him away with both hands and bolts upright dislodging him abruptly. Thank god, Jackson can always control his strength, even when he's taken by surprise, otherwise Kane could have ended in the other side of the room. As it is, Jackson has only pushed him to the side and he's perfectly okay, except maybe for his wounded pride.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jackson says waving his arms.

Kane snorts. "I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing," Kane says with irony all over his voice.

"I've wanted to do it pretty much since the first time we met. You can't pretend that you didn't know..." Kane continues, getting closer and sitting next to Jackson.

"I..." Jackson hesitates for a moment and nothing comes out. He could lie and say he didn't know but what would be the point of that. It doesn't matter if he knew. He thought Kane wouldn't be stupid and try what he just tried.

"I think you're really hot... and smart... and I thought..." Kane hesitates for a second. "You know... I thought you liked me too."

"I like you as a _friend_. But I've got a boyfriend, I told you that." Jackson reminds him.

"You said that once, yeah. But you never mention him."

Jackson snorts. "And why should I talk about him exactly? Who the hell cares if I'm dating anybody?"

"I care, obviously. And I know at least a couple of guys more who also care... But anyway, I'm sorry, okay? I kind of thought it wasn't serious... and you know, long distance relationships... they never work." Kane says matter-of-factly.

"Well, it _is_ serious. And I don't know, that may be true for some people but I love him and I'm not gonna be the one to fuck it up. I promise you that."

"And you don't think he could fuck it up?" Kane raises his eyebrows.

"No. I don't think so." Jackson shakes his head and smiles.

"How can you be so sure?

"Because I _know_ him... If you knew him, you'd understand it."

"You really trust this guy." Kane says, both impressed and surprised. And also jealous of someone he has never met. "What's his name?"

"Stiles." Jackson say simply.

"Stiles? That's unusual..." Kane says.

Jackson snorts. "It's not his real name... He changed it. He won't tell anybody what it is."

"Okay, that's weird..." Kane says amused.

"Yeah, well… It is what it is..." Jackson waves his right arm.

"So, how long have you been together?" Kane couldn't be more curious right now.

"One year and two months," Jackson says.

"So you were seventeen when you started dating..." It's a statement, not a question, since Kane knows that Jackson is also eighteen at the moment.

"Yeah. We went to high school together."

"Don't tell me... It was love at first sight, right?" Kane smiles.

Jackson snorts. "Not really, no. The truth is that I had a girlfriend for quite some time and Stiles and I, we weren't even friends at the time."

"You had a girlfriend? Seriously?" Kane asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did. Her name is Lydia. She's still a good friend, actually."

"What?" Jackson asks when Kane doesn't say anything.

"I admit it. I never pictured you with a woman... so, how was that?"

"You mean with Lydia? It was fine."

"So, you are into women too?"

"Yeah. I cared about her... but it wasn't like it is with Stiles. The thing is that, you know, she was popular and I was popular... we were a perfect match until some stuff happened and I broke up with her and later, when we got back together again, it just didn't work because we both had changed too much by then."

Kane is not sure he understands what Jackson means but something tells him that he wouldn't feel comfortable giving more details.

"And that's when Stiles came into the picture?"

Jackson snorts again, amused. "Not really, no. The thing is that he _was_ in the picture when I was with Lydia... I mean, not at the beginning, but later... when his best friend, Scott, started dating Lydia's best friend, Allison. Plus, he was in the lacrosse team with me too... although he never played, so it's not like if I had to play with him."

"So, what happened, man... did you suddenly decide that you were into guys when you woke up one day? Because, as far as I can remember, I've always liked guys." Kane admits.

"Are we really talking about this shit?" Jackson frowns. The idea of talking about such personal stuff feels like the last thing he wants to do but he does consider Kane a friend and if he wants him to be a close friend, he needs to be less afraid of sharing his feelings. Besides, from the start, there's been something about Kane that makes it easy to talk to him and that has only happened a couple of times in his life.

"Come on! Tell me... I really want to know. My nonexistent love life is so fucking boring... I haven't gotten laid in like four months now, " Kane says. And the truth is that he sounds genuinely interested. Jackson is pretty sure that Kane hadn't met a bisexual guy before.

"Okay... shut up and I'll tell you." Jackson finally agrees, sitting cross-legged. "It wasn't like that, okay?"

"Yeah, shutting up." Kane agrees.

"Well, since you want to know... I had never been interested in guys before and at high school all I wanted was to be popular and the best at as many things as possible, so dating Lydia was kind of perfect. She's beautiful and really great... so yeah, it fitted everything I wanted at the time. But after that, when some things happened and I kind of changed... some of those things didn't really matter to me anymore. And some time after that, Stiles and I became friends and I realized that I liked him as more than a friend. So, it was never about me suddenly being attracted to guys... It was about being attracted to him... just him."

"But you've been attracted to other guys since then, right?

Jackson bites his lip as he considers the question. "Define _attracted_?"

Kane snorts but thinks about it. " _Attracted_ like, you know, you see this guy and you want to kiss him, see him naked, hopefully fuck him... that kind of attracted."

"Then no, I haven't," Jackson says with determination.

"Really?" Kane says with disbelief. "You haven't? Never?"

"Not really, no." Jackson licks his lips. "Not yet, at least."

Kane snorts. "I find that hard to believe..."

"It's not my problem if you believe it or not."

"And here I thought you found _me_ attractive..." Kane shakes his head and smiles.

"You _are_ attractive... I'm not blind, y'know? But I'm not attracted to you."

"So, if you didn't have a boyfriend, you think I would have a chance?" Kane bites his lip expectantly.

"Honestly, I don't know. We are too much alike, don't you think? Maybe I'd fuck you but a relationship? I don't know... Besides, Stiles is very much in the picture and I don't plan on breaking up with him, so there's no point in thinking about it.”

"Look…" Jackson continues when Kane doesn't reply. "We are friends and I hope it stays that way."

"Yeah. _Friends_ , I'm okay with that. You can't blame me for trying though. I'm just surprised I'm the first one..."

Jackson snorts. "You aren't. Parker made a pass at me like two weeks ago."

"Really?" Kane asks although he can't say that he's really surprised.

"Yeah." Jackson admits in a nonchalant way.

"Wait! When was that? What happened?" Kane raises his eyebrows.

"Between classes, in the dining hall. He asked me out. And I blew him off. End of the story," Jackson says dismissively.

"But what did you say?" Kane asks waving his arms.

"What do you think? I don't have to justify myself to him. I told him I wasn't interested."

"Oh man. Parker is hot. I wish he asked me out."

"Well, he's all yours. Maybe _you_ should ask him out."

"Maybe I will... I don't know." Kane shakes his head. "Shit, I wish I had seen his face." Kane smiles. "I bet he's not used to being rejected..."

"But, anyway, where is this mysterious boyfriend of yours?"

Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes. "Believe me, there's nothing mysterious about him." Jackson smiles. "He's back home. He's going to college at the Beacon Hills Institute College of Art, majoring in graphic design."

"Any chance I'll get to meet him? He hasn't come to see you, right?"

"No, he hasn't. We agreed that we need to focus on school for a while... and besides, I'll see him at Christmas and there's skype... and texting... so, it's better this way, he doesn't need to come. At least for now."

"His father and most of our friends are still in Beacon Hills, so it's not like he needs me or anything," Jackson adds.

"Well, law school is going to take us a _few_ years, y'know?" Kane waves his right arm. "I admire your trust and optimism but have you stopped to think about it? Are you really going to wait seven years for this guy? And is he ready to wait for you too? Because seven years is a fucking long time."

"What do you think? Of course, we've talked about it a million times. And obviously, neither of us knows what is going to happen. Right now we want to give it a try and well, if it doesn't work, at least we'll know that we tried. So, like I said, I'm not going to be the one to fuck it up."

"Shit. You really love this Stiles." Kane smiles.

"Yeah, I already told you," Jackson says matter-of-factly.

"I know." Kane nods. "It's just..." Kane hesitates.

"What?" Jackson asks with curiosity.

"Nothing..." Kane shakes his head. "It's just that when I met you, that's the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth. Which is stupid, I know." Kane admits.

"It's okay. I'm aware that is not the most sensible thing to do when you go to college."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm kind of jealous. It must be nice to have someone who loves you and trusts you like he does."

"Yeah. It _is_ nice. And don't worry, you'll find someone too. Maybe I'll help you... who knows." Jackson grins.

"You're gonna help, really?" Kane asks amused. "And who says that I need any help?"

"Yeah, the next time that somebody hits on me, I'll send him your way."

"Thank you but no, thank you. I think I can manage by myself."

"All right, suit yourself," Jackson concedes.

"Well, unless he's like really hot and you know, like kind of perfect... in that case, I wouldn't stop you..."

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind then." Jackson smiles. "But right now, it's getting late," Jackson says, looking at his watch. "I need to go to the library. So, are you coming with me or what?"

"Yeah, but I need to grab a book from my room first..." Kane says getting up and grabbing his backpack. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Jackson gets up, looking for his backpack and his jacket as Kane leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know your opinion if you have a second, I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
